Phantom Lord
Phantom Lord was one of the strongest guilds in Earth Land prior to being disbanded. Phantom Lord served as the titular main antagonist faction of the Phantom Lord Arc of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail but was ultimately defeated during its war with Fairy Tail. Biography During the year X784, Jude Heartfilia hired the guild to bring her daughter Lucy back home, a Celestial Spirit mage who had recently joined Fairy Tail, Phantom's main rival guild. This triggers a veritable war between the two guilds that culminated when all members of Phantom Lord were defeated by some of the strongest members of Fairy Tail (except Laxus Dreyar and Gildarts Clive). After this, the Council of Magic decided to dissolve the guild and as a result all members who were part of it lost their sight each other. Strength Phantom Lord was a renowned guild that included many powerful magicians in its ranks, its Master Josè Porla was part of the order of the Ten Wizard Saints and was skilled and powerful in the use of multiple forms of dark magic. Besides him, the guild was composed of other notable S-Class members; the Element 4 team and Gajeel Redfox (which he has been described by many and Josè himself as the best warrior the guild has available thanks to his superhuman abilities and his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic). Phantom Lord was also said to have a lot of members, likely more than Fairy Tail itself. However, beyond the overall strength of its members, Phantom Lord proved to be an extraordinarily powerful guild from the military point as it is the only known guild that possessed numerous scattered bases throughout the Fiore's region. Not to mention that the main base was able to turn into a giant almost indestructible mechanical robot, equipped with a powerful Jupiter Cannon (which after the defeat passed into the hands of Fairy Tail and was used 8 years later during the war against Alvarez Empire ) and the spell Abyss Break which, through the combined powers of the members of the Element 4 's group, has been described as so powerful as to wipe out entire cities. Phantom Lord also possessed various branches and subdivisions all across Ishgar showing that it had a much greater reach than the main city. It's unknown what cities these divisions were based at, but they were numerous showing how large Phantom was prior to its defeat. These divisions were defeated by Mystogan of Fairy Tail during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War and their banners taken by the S-Class Mage. Fate of Former Members Following the conclusion of the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, the Fairy Tail guild as victorious and Phantom Lord suffered the punishment. In response to their actions, Phantom Lord was immediately disbanded by orders of the Magic Council and its members parted ways. *Jose Porla - Jose was stripped of his status as one of the elite Ten Wizard Saints and lost his title as Guild Master when Phantom Lord was disbanded as punishment for their war with Fairy Tail. He's now been reduced a mere mage and his current whereabouts are unknown. *Juvia Lockser - Juvia ended up falling deeply in love with Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail and as a result, she ended up helping them during the Tower of Heaven incident against Jellal Fernandes and she was eventually recruited into joining Fairy Tail. *Gajeel Redfox - Gajeel was left on his own and was solo following Phantom Lord's dissolution. He was eventually discovered by Makarov with the help of Juvia due to her concern for him and he was also recruited into joining Fairy Tail. *Boze and Sue - Became hardcore admirers and fans of Fairy Tail and have been seen routing for them whenever they are at major public events. *Aria and Sol - Lost their S-Class statuses after Phantom Lord had disbanded along with their former team, the Element 4, and were reduced to normal mages. Their current whereabouts are unknown. *Totomaru - Following his defeat at the hands of Natsu his companions, he developed a deep resentment towards him for defeating him during the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail War. He lost his S-Class status and ended up becoming a Magic Teacher where he forbids his students from even mentioning Natsu in his class Gallery Images The Phantom Lord Guild Emblem.png|The iconic emblem of the Phantom Lord Guild. The Phantom Lord Guild Emblem.jpg|Emblem of Phantom Lord 400px-Phantom_Lord_Guild.jpg|The Phantom Lord Guild base in Oak Town Phantom_Lord_HQ.jpg|Phantom Lord HQ Phantom Lord Insignia.png|Banner of Phantom Lord Mystogan & Phantom's Sub Division Flags.jpg|Various flags from Phantom Lord's subdivisions. Trivia *The rivalry of Phantom Lord towards Fairy Tail has very ancient origins: **In the official Fairy Tail Zero spin off, it turns out that Josè's ancestor, Geoffrey (formerly Master of the dark guild Blue Skull), created the guild to make his pay to the founders of Fairy Tail as they had annihilated his guild. ***Blue Skull was also responsible for the total annihilation and slaughter of the population of the Tenroujima Island, in particular it destroyed the Red Lizard guild in which Mavis Vermilion worked. *Some of Phantom's former members returned to help Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers defeat Acnologia in the Alvarez Empire Arc. Navigation Category:Supremacists Category:Magic Category:Organizations Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Fantasy Villains